The Ultimate Christmas Gift
by Just Maritza
Summary: A Christmas 2011 Challenge. A Christmas tale of blizzards, snowbound, gifts, and well, Michaela and Sully of course.


_**Disclaimer: **I have no claims to Dr. Quinn Medicine Women except for my fanfics._

* * *

><p><strong>The Ultimate Christmas Gift<strong>

**by Maritza Franklin**

**December 24, 2011**

Covered in snow from gathering woods, Sully headed straight upstairs in need to be with his wife not bothering to take off his coat. They made it home just when it started snowing and he was eager to enjoy his wife this evening before he told her he had to leave in the morning to work in Denver for a couple of days. He rushed into their bedroom only to find her cozily wrapped in her favorite yellow blanket her father had given her for Christmas long ago that his mother made him.

"You ain't fooling me Michaela, I know you're awake." She feigned a yawned turning to face the other way feigning sleep. **_"Don't tempt me."_** He quickly shed out of his outer attire and the rest of his clothing before quickly climbing into bed alongside her.

"Ahhh!" she screamed trying to squirm away from him. "Sully, you're frozen!"

"Not for long," surprisingly grateful to be instantly skin to skin. He descended upon her, kissing her senseless until she miraculously began to melt under his rapidly rising heat. After their memorable loving encounter, they chatted about her beloved quilt; he held her close, caressing her arm before falling silence.

"Penny for your thoughts," she asked looking up at him.

"I...uh..., need to tell you something."

"What is it?" She asked a bit concerned.

"Come morning, I'll be heading out to Denver to do some surveying."

"Sully!" She rose into a sitting position. "How could you? Christmas is in less then two weeks."

"Don't worry, it's only for a couple of days."

"And you just spring this on me after we...you know. How could you?"

"I didn't want to spoil this night by fighting."

"Well then, maybe you should have told me in the morning."

"And suddenly leave ya just like that?"

"No, I guess you're right," she settled down, still fuming.

_**"I think it's time to set aside our differences." **_

She sighed giving in, "Why do you have to go now? You could have turned it down."

"I need to make the extra money for Christmas."

"We don't need fancy presents. You've always made our gifts."

"Still need money for the materials."

"But Sully, what if it snows considerably?"

"You know I always keep my promise. Nothing will keep me away from my family this Christmas." But the rest of the evening she slept uneasily. He sensed her discomfiture, feeling terrible for having added to her already mounting stress since tending to an influx of patients recently from the cold weather.

Bidding goodbye the following morning,"I love you Sully, and I want you home for Christmas. But promise me you'll stay put should it snow drastically. We could always celebrate Christmas afterward."

"I'll try. I love you." despite her half smile, he sensed her distance, but went on his way to be able to pay Lauren off for the charged materials. Little did he knew, the job would required a few more days stay and on top of that, he got snowed in, stuck in Denver he hadn't counted on. No train was moving in or out until the tracks were cleared. He decided in helping with the clearing hoping to get closer to home on time for Christmas, even if he had to walk the rest of the way.

Christmas Eve, Michaela at the clinic fretted over the possibility of Sully not making it home for Christmas. The last telegram was over four days ago, informing of being snowbound in Denver. When she tried to reply not to attempt coming home until the tracks were cleared, technical problems prevented her in doing so, still to this day. Snowing again, she decided to closed early to rush home to her children before she too found herself snowbound should it worsen, when someone came for her.

Sully trekked it home just when the snow letup, hoping to find his wife safe and sound in bed early Christmas dawn. He had been away a few days more than originally planned working in Denver against Michaela's wishes so that he would be able to surprise his family with proper gifts. He was finally able to catch the train last evening barely making it through the mountains of snow only to find she wasn't home. Matthew informed she had an emergency at the Slicker's place, and asked him to stay with the children until she can make it home. She obviously hadn't counted on a blizzard to suddenly hit Colorado Springs again, keeping her stranded. At least that's what the family assumed about their Ma not making it home Christmas Eve, of which she often did during poor weather conditions. Vowing to fetch their mother, Sully immediately went for her.

Cold and tired, he made it to the mayor's home just outside of town, only to find she had left in the middle of the night. Now he was worried. Where could she be? Was she injured somewhere buried in a snow drift? He frantically went in search of her when he suddenly realized, the town was not too far off. Micheala had to have gone to the clinic when the snow started up again forgoing to attempt making it home safely in the middle of the night storm.

He arrived at the clinic disturbed to find no smoke coming out of the chimney. Where could she be if she wasn't there? He proceeded entering the clinic hoping to find her. He saw no sign of her upon entering. No coat nor medical bag-the anxiety mounting.

"Michaela," he called out desperately running up the stairs checking each room until he reached the last one and sighed in relief. At last there she was, safe and sound cuddled up in her favorite yellow quilt from her father. She often carried it with her in case she got stuck somewhere, having assumed it was her father's comfort wrapped around her-only he now knew it was his comfort she sought after as she revealed the last night they were together. It was what she had given him to use the first time he'd spent the night with the family that first Christmas years ago, the last time she relied on her father's comfort that night.

He stared lovingly at the vision of beauty, warm and inviting, the reason he had to make it through the storm to get home to. Quickly shedding off his snow covered outerwear, he tended to the newly extinguish fireplace before shedding the rest of his drenched clothing.

Amusingly recalling how she screeched the last time; still cold, he eased into bed making sure to tuck the sheet between them before sliding into the rest of the covers and cuddled up to her seeking her warmth. He heard her murmured in her sleep.

"Freezing."

"Sorry, not for long, I promise," and covered her face with warm kisses tugging her close.

Suddenly her eyes opened, realizing she wasn't dreaming. She had been dreaming that Sully came to rescue her from the snow storm. Well, snowbound anyway as she was safe and sound in the clinic.

"Sully, you made it home on time for Christmas."

"Of course I did. I told you I would. Mad at me for not staying put being snowbound?"

"No, how could I now that you're here with me? she hugged him fiercely. "I was feeling sad and lonely."

"Why, you knew I always keep my promise?"

"Just missing you," changing the topic. "But now we're stuck in the clinic."

"Not for long, I made it here alright. Sides, I promised the kids you'll be home for Christmas."

"You saw them?"

"They're waiting for our return to open presents later."

"Good, well I'm eager to give you your Christmas present."

"Alright, later," the need to love her growing as he held her tight.

"No, I want you to receive it now."

"You have it with ya?" she nodded and he quickly climbed out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Downstairs to get your present."

"It can wait."

"Tell you what, let's open them together. How's that?"

"Very well," she slipped out of bed.

"Now where you going? Tell me where it is and I'll get it for you."

"I'm just going to use the facilities," she giggled mischievously.

"Oh," he kissed her, "don't take long," and left her side wrapping a throw around his bareness.

Minutes later, satisfied with her surprise to him with carefully wrapping it, Micheala hopped back into bed eagerly waiting for her husband.

The door to the room opened up with a slow creak. Sully heard her still giggling under the covers, finding her endearing with anticipation. He sat down on the side of the bed holding out her present.

"Alright, where's my gift?"

"Under the covers." But he didn't move to get it. "Well, aren't you going after it?"

He chuckled enjoying her enthusiastic nature. "Not until you open mines."

She sat up in bed, the blanket falling off her revealing his surprise, nicely wrapped in an exaggerated giant red bow."

"Wow!" His eyes delightedly opened wide. "You're my Christmas gift?"

"Sort of..."

"Best present ever and I'm sure going to enjoy every moment unwrapping it."

"I know you will."

"Here's your gift."

"What is it?"

"You have to open it first." He noted her eyes more brilliant than ever, filled with emotions."

"Please, open mines now, I...I can't wait any longer."

Sully was now ecstatic. His wife was eager for him he thought, and he was more than willing to readily comply as he slipped into bed letting her gift fall at the foot of the bed. He looked deep down into her anticipating eyes, the women he loved with all his heart and would do anything for. "So you can't wait for me to unwrap your gift?"

"No," she said it in a husky whisper leaning back against the headboard with a come hither expression."

"Guess this is better if you're willing to forgo opening your gift first."

"Oh, believe me, it is."

"Alright,"and he painstakingly tugged at the giant red ribbon she had tied around her waist."

"Sully...," she called out desperately.

"Shh...I want to enjoy it just as much as you."

"Just open it...please..."

He gave in and quickly released the bow, letting the gown separate to reveal a note on her abdomen.

"Huh," the look of puzzlement clearly on his face as he quickly scan the note.

Hello Papa, I'm not fully here until another six months, but Mama has something else for you to tied you over. He shot back a surprised look, quickly turning into a wide grin. "You're...you're pregnant?"

She eagerly nodded her head. "Yes," he immediately enfolded her into his arms, kissing her appreciatively. "When?"

"Didn't you read the baby's note?"

"Sounds like he wants to be our wedding anniversary surprise." He eagerly caressed her belly suddenly feeling a small bulge.

"Yes..."

"How could have I missed it? You're obviously showing."

"You were too busy worrying about making money for proper gifts. This is our Christmas gift, a miracle. I can't believe after trying for years-finally another baby," she announced gleefully.

"You okay with having another child far apart from Katie?

"Dr. Bernard passed through town yesterday giving me a thorough exam. He gave me a bill of clean health. I'm still healthy and strong. But I promise to take better care and not work as much as the time approaches. In fact, I won't work the last month or two just to make sure."

"Can we uh, celebrate in your condition?"

Understanding his meaning, "Of course Sully..." at last giving into a proper welcome home greeting since he left for Denver before jumping into a wonderfully busy day with family and friends of holiday festivities. "A boy?"

"Mm...hmm, a boy," watching her puzzlement, "Cloud Dancing sort of mentioned a possibility this past summer when I asked if we were ever to conceive again. Merry Christmas Michaela."

"Merry Christmas Sully." They smiled at each other as they immersed themselves in ultimate joys before making it home to surprise their children for Christmas.

_**The End...Merry Christmas Everyone! Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
